


The Surprise

by glam_reaper2



Category: Crescent City Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glam_reaper2/pseuds/glam_reaper2
Summary: Tumblr Anon requestBryce insures Hunt makes good on his promise
Relationships: Hunt Athalar/Bryce Quinlan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	The Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr anon requested some Quinlar. Welp, here it is. 
> 
> I haven't read back through it tbh. like basically skimmed. I can't tell you it's good, but it exists? Idk here is some porn.
> 
> Stay inside/ self-isolate and read PWP that's how we cure the world.
> 
> okay bye
> 
> @whiskeybusiness1776 on tumblr if you would like to request anything

Bryce Quinlan was going to die.

It had been days since Micah had brought Hel down on them, and Hunt was endlessly busy. She understood why it was important to him to help Isaiah get a handle on the absolute shit show that was Comitium. She respected that, she did. But the problem was simple: _Fucking Athalar still hadn’t made good on his promise._ Tonight, that would change.

She started early, Hunt had already left, so Bryce went through her plans for the day. They started with a nail appointment, she’d meant to go for a few days now, her nails looked like all Hel had broken loose. Her tech spent time cleaning her cuticles, shaping her long nails to points and coating them in the richest black. Maximum damage potential. When she was done, she headed to her favorite FiRo lingerie store to pick out the perfect outfit. Tonight, she was determined… She was bringing the Umbra Mortis to his knees.

She spent a fair amount of time in the store, ignoring the stares of the patrons and store employees alike. The Autumn King’s daughter was apparently a novelty these days. After numerous trips to the fitting room, and a few glasses of complimentary champagne she settled on _the set_. The black lace bustier held her breasts aloft, floral cutouts dancing across her skin were paired with a matching garter, thong, and sheer black thigh high stockings. It left enough of her covered that Hunt would have something to unwrap, but the set was infinitely more sexy than anything he’d seen her in yet.

She made a final stop at a specialty costuming store and headed home to shower, and prepare for what she was determined to make a memorable evening. Around 5pm, she fired a text to Hunt and waited.

******

Today had been relatively slow for Hunt Athalar, _thank Urd_ , his goodwill and interest in helping the Comitium was rapidly approaching its expiration date. It had been days and he’d not yet had a chance to really spend time alone with Bryce. Yes they were living together, but they had yet to come anywhere close to where they had that night on the couch. This couldn’t last.

At 4:58pm his phone vibrated beneath a pile of paperwork where he sat at Isaiah’s desk. He reached for it immediately, he hadn’t heard from Bryce today but wasn’t worried. She said she was taking a personal day, get her nails done and do some shopping for the apartment. He knew she needed her time and so he gave her space to just enjoy it. The moment he saw her contact ID a rumbling laugh came from deep in his chest.

**Bryce Is Sexually Deprived (4:58):**

  * _I have a surprise for you Athalar._
  * _Even though you ignore me._
  * _Be home at 6 sharp, or you can sleep on the roof across the street again._



“Miss Quinlan?” Isaiah asked, nodding towards the phone in Hunt’s hands.

“Yup, apparently she has a surprise planned.” His voice was steady, but his heart was racing. He didn’t know the last time he was ever the recipient of a surprise. Maybe Shahar? But her’s were usually weapons, and Hunt knew that wasn’t Bryce’s style. “She said I have to be home by 6 or sleep on the roof.”

“Hunt, go.”

“You sure you’re good?”

“Yes, now get your feathery ass out of my office.”

Hunt threw his oldest friend a two fingered salute and made his way towards FiRo to pick up a few things, she said 6 sharp. So he had a little time. At 5:58 he landed on the roof of their apartment, a bouquet of light pink peonies in hand. He was nervous, for the first time in recent memory. Staring at the door to _their home_ Hunt quickly ran a hand through his hair, and fluffed his wings. With a glance towards the clock on his phone, he stepped through the door…. And dropped the bouquet.

“Wha-” he began, voice hoarse, blood already rushing south as he took in the sight in the living room. Bryce was there, clad in fine black lace lingerie, heels, and a giant pair of black wings- the kind he’d seen females in on the cover of one of Bryce’s fashion magazines.

“ _Apparently_ you have to be an angel to get any attention from Hunt Athalar these days,” she said in an innocent voice that didn’t fit the picture before him. His eyes wracked down her perfectly curving frame, from her winged eyes to her sharp heels.

_She was a vision._

Hunt’s tongue darted out to wet his lover lip as his eyes once again found hers. She hitched a brow, a smirk playing about her lips and the spell freezing him to the spot was broken. He moved, ready to make good on all his promises when Bryce stopped him a hairsbreadth from her perfect, red lips and clicked her tongue.

“ I spent a lot of time on these lips, why don’t you start with a different set.” Hunt, startled, took a moment to gather what the fuck she meant, and then was floored. How she delivered such a line with a straight face was beyond him. He smirked, and wrapped his hands around her waist to hoist her onto the dining room table.

“As you wish, sweetheart.”

***

Bryce honestly couldn’t believed that worked, and now here she was, perched atop her table as the Umbra _fucking_ Mortis sank to his knees. His eyes never left hers, blown wide with lust, he licked his lips again and leaned in... Then stopped.

She squirmed.

“Athalar,” she growled, and he huffed a laugh. Hot breath ghosting over her lace covered entrance, fingers feather light on the edge of the fabric.

“Quinlan.”

“I swear to the fucking gods Hunt, if you don’t get on with it I _will Fucking kill you_.” She hooked a heeled foot around the back of his neck and dragged his face into her, shivering as he took a deep breath. And yet, he still refused to move.

“HUNT!”

“....need something?” he mumbled. Lips moving against her still covered sex.

“Please” she whimpered. And his control snapped. His left hand shoved the delicate material aside and his flattened tongue made a broad stripe from her entrance to the bundle of nerves at the apex. The sound she made at that touch alone matched his. _Fucking finally._

He started slowly, swirling her clit and tracing the fingers of his right hand along her slit. She was panting, head thrown back, shifting her hips to chase him. She wanted more, more, more. She was ready to fucking scream, and just as she opened her mouth to demand he hurry up, he moved.

Two thick fingers plunging into her slick entrance, curling straight to that spot while his mouth sucked her clit. It was everything, and the growl he loosed at the back of his throat sent vibrations straight to her core. Bryce drove her hands into his hair and pulled him closer, needing him deeper. She screamed his name and he worked her relentlessly.

Her first orgasm hit her like a burst of light, whiting out her vision entirely, and sending shocks through her system. By the time she was coherent enough to open her eyes Hunt was rising to his feet, sucking her taste from his fingers, eyes glittering. She knew she looked debauched, and he had just begun. Bryce swallowed hard, looked down to the straining fabric of his pants, then back up to the male before her.

“Fuck,” she breathed. He had the audacity to wink at her. “Kiss me,” and he did.

The kiss was aggressive, teeth biting lips, tongues battling for dominance. Her taste still lingering. He fisted her hair and dragged her head back, breaking the kiss and immediately moving to nip and suck at her neck. “Yes, baby yes” she moaned as he marked her, her hands fumbling with the button of his pants, she was desperate to feel him.

The moment she ghosted his hard cock, Hunt groaned. A guttural sound that sent shivers down her spine. “My turn,” she whispered. With strength she didn’t know she possessed she shoved him backwards, his member bobbing crudely as he stumbled. She slipped the wings from her back and slid from the table to the floor at his feet.

***

She looked wrecked, Hunt thought. Staring at the female that had become his entire world. Skin flushed, lips smeared, hair tangled. On her knees before him, and he did all that he could to remain still. She ran her nails up his thighs, then gently cupped his balls, all while pressing open mouthed kisses to his hip bones.

“ _Quinlan_ ,” he growled, her taste still on his tongue was driving him near mad with need. She pulled away from him entirely.

“I’m sorry, am I taking too long?”

He groaned. “ _Sweethear-_ ” His plea cut off as her delicate hand wrapped around his base. The touch alone enough to momentarily stop his heart in his chest.

“Good boy,” she purred. Then, eyes locked to his, she swallowed him whole.

“ _Fucking gods_ ,” he whined as she worked him, swallowing as he hit the back of her throat and swiriling her tongue eachtime she reached his head. Her left hand gently tugging his balls while her right worked in tandem with her mouth. He couldn’t help when his hips jumped forward, causing Bryce to gag slightly at his length. “S-Sorry,” he stuttered, pulling himself from her mouth.

Bryce shook her head, and looked up to him. “Shut up and fuck my mouth.” she said, then dove back onto him, hands braced against his thighs. Waiting. _Who the fuck is this girl?_

Hunt carded his hands through her hair, and slowly began to thrust into her mouth. On the second push she made an irritated sound in the back of her throat and grabbed his ass, pulling him forward with purpose. _Well alright_ , he thought and began to truly move.

Her makeup smeared down her face, head bobbing, Hunt used her mouth as requested until he felt the tightening in the base of his stomach. He wasn’t ready for this to be done, so he pulled out. Her lips leaving his member with a _pop_. Bending down, hands beneath her arms he bodily lifted her from the floor so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

***

Bryce dove on him, arms wrapping around his neck, legs hooking behind his back. She kissed him with abandon, heedless of the tear-stained tracks running down her face, or the spit slicked on her chin. She wanted more, needed more. All this time dancing around each other had driven her mad with it. She wanted rough, she wanted to be claimed, she wanted Hunt.

She felt his hard cock ghosting her entrance and broke away from the kiss with a gasping, “Fuck me.”

Hunt shifted his hands from her waist to her ass, one hand reaching to pull her thong away and the other grasping with bruising force. He kept his eyes locked to hers as he slowly lowered her onto him.

“Fuuuck,” they groaned in unison as he bottomed out inside her. He was splitting her in half in the best way, and she had never felt so full. He stayed there, still, holding her in place and allowing her time to adjust. In his eyes she could see the words neither dared to speak, they were one in this moment. Together, as close as two souls could be, the _I love you_ swimming his eyes matched hers. The feeling of finally being _home_ permeated the moment. They stayed like this, for a minute, a lifetime, breathing each other's breath, before Bryce made the first move.

She kissed him once more, this time softly and rocked her hips, dragging him even deeper. “Fuck me,” she whispered against his lips.

And he did.

_Gods bless angel strength,_ She thought as he hoisted her again and again onto him. It was desperate, messy, she couldn’t help the litany of _Gods yes,_ and _right there_ , and _Fuck_ , Hunt that left her lips. He walked with her until her back was against the door, moving one hand to the side of her head and using the other to hold her in place. He kissed down her neck to her breasts, nipping at the peaked flesh he found, while his wings lightly shuffled back and forth along her legs. It was a symphony of touch and pleasure, her senses burning as he took her apart.

Bryce ran her nails down his chest, leaving behind trails of pinked flesh and her head hit the door behind her. “Right there, I’m so fucking close,” she gasped.

“Yeah?” his voice was like gravel and he picked up the pace.

Hunt was relentless, and Bryce Quinlan was going to die.

She traced her hands along the feathers inside his wings, desperate to touch every piece of him. His hips stuttered, and he let out a keening moan, pulling back to look at her. His eyes were wholly black now, and she smirked. _Interesting_.

She was so close, so she leaned in and whispered, “ _Cum for me sweetheart_ ” as she ran her hands down the same spot...

When they finally came to, they were both panting heavily. Bryce still pinned to the door shaking with oversensitivity every time she moved in the slightest.

“Damn, Athalar…” she huffed a laugh, and kissed him gently.

“Mmm,” he hummed and kissed her back.

“That was…”

“Yeah.” Hunt lifted her slowly off his spent member and set her down, still holding her up slightly while she attempted to remember how to stand. She looked at him, to find a confused wrinkle in his brow as he lowered his wings and looked over his shoulder, then back to her. She arched a brow in question and he asked,

“Where’s Syrinx?”


End file.
